


Just a Villain

by hyvckism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Scenes, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, Violence, but they're villains, renjun can teleport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvckism/pseuds/hyvckism
Summary: In a world where society has a minority with superpowers, Renjun finds himself in a bit of a jam in the year 2016, getting saved by a stranger as if fate wanted him to meet his new friend. Jump to 2018, they relocate themselves to South Korea and send out an annoyingly difficult puzzle in an attempt to recruit members for their hit. After the fiasco along the lines of "Trojan-horse-to-foreign-governments" they lay low for a year before rising again in 2020, ready to claim their thrones. Though this organization claims that they aren't "villains" but merely doing society a favor.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 2





	Just a Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @/sunwo0z on twt for helping me proofread while I was losing my mind and sleep deprived. sorry if there's any mistakes or if it feels rushed! feedback is appreciated ^-^
> 
> (most of this chapter is markren being best buddies even though they're total strangers)

A boy hardly over the age of 16 not-so gracefully crash-landed in a dumpster, nearly breaking into tears but remained slightly calm as he could be suddenly flying into a dumpster. He just hoped that nobody didn’t see the spectacle. Thinking that any more of his dumpster-diving-shenanigans would only make his stench worse, he hastily climbed out, patting himself down to check for any creepy-crawlies. The dim streetlights barely lit up the streets, in an inefficient attempt to brighten up the nighttime. So, that just made everything more of a struggle than before. Damn his luck.

He was not quite sure where he was, hell for all he knew he could have landed himself a one way ticket to Norway or even Austria until he could gain energy back for a hopefully more controlled teleportation to get back to where he was originally. You must understand that he couldn’t exactly control whenever he wanted to teleport since his new-found power was discovered just shy of 15 months ago. 

Just to be safe he went over who he was and asked himself random questions like, “what year is it” to rule out any possible head trauma which he answered to himself, “2016”. Yes, some might take it as strange to ask yourself that but hey! Look on the bright side, it worked. Once he declared that he was coherent enough he started to examine the streets and wander around, bypassing a few people who gawked at him before quickly averting their eyes away. Understandable, his attire was just shorts and an old shirt with messy hair resembling a bird’s nest and eye bags that were certainly visible. 

He stopped by a café that was still open down the street and tried to recall the last time he ate, wanting to just cut down for his budget, if he even had one in case he didn’t teleport with his wallet. His hands flew around to his pockets, eyes lighting up once he felt his wallet, though slightly flat since he really wasn’t all too rich. He figured he’d beg the barista to accept foreign cash and ask what country he was in, in case he wasn’t in South Korea which was highly unlikely. 

There was a little ding once he opened the door, really nobody was inside except for maybe a middle-aged man on a laptop in the corner which he assumed was rushing a business report judging by his dress shirt and suit. He spotted a girl in the back with a kid using sign language, and on the table was a small portable cage with a frog of sorts upon a closer inspection. It was a kind of café where it had a comfy and homey vibe, a place you want to sit down and cry for an hour with a warm coffee on the side.

The boy decided to go with a plain bagel which the price was written at $2.50 and just a cup of orange juice, stepping up to the register he could see a rather brunette good-looking boy, probably either 17 or 18 shuffling around and cleaning. He turned around and profusely apologized before going back to the register to ring the order up, “Sorry about that! Welcome, what can I get you?”

“I just need a plain bagel and just your smallest cup of orange juice,” he listed off the two item in Korean, assuming the boy would understand him since well, he did look Korean at least to him. He opened his wallet before realizing to ask about what country he crash-landed in, “do you happen to know what country I’m in, preferably the city too?” 

The older boy gave him a small confused smile and nodded, answering back in Korean, “Um, you’re in Toronto, Ontario. You know, Canada? Are you lost or something? Oh! And the total will be $4.25, we accept cash or credit. I’m going to need your name as well.” Hearing his current location made his jaw just about drop, the farthest he involuntarily teleported to was in New Zealand from China, how could he possibly have been dropped halfway across the globe? 

“Renjun spelled R-e-n-j-u-n, yeah sort of um, kinda hard to explain how I ended up here,” Renjun laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, really not wanting to explain, “can you possibly take foreign cash please? I really need this right now, I didn’t mean to end up in this country- This was a mistake oh my god. I’m not crazy at all, I swear I just need something to stabilize myself.” He suddenly started rambling, about to turn the small talk into a sob story. 

The barista panicked, unsure if he should just kick the person in front of him out. Looking at the poor boy’s current state, he just decided to be a temporary therapist, “No, no, no, it's perfectly fine how about we talk first then we can deal with the cash later?” That seemed to calm Renjun down, so the two decided just to chat at one of the empty tables close by to the register so the employee could watch it in case it got robbed.

“Okay, let’s start with the basics, I’m Mark Lee, I’m 17 and I assume you’re not from here, maybe from China judging by your name. Anyways, so what’s your little problem that you’re dealing with? If you need help I’d gladly help you, I need to spice up my life more,” Mark guessed both parties would be comfortable if he started the conversation even though he rarely ever does. 

“Well nice to meet you, strange first encounter I know, yes you’re correct about me being Chinese. You know how minorities have certain powers and whatnot?” Renjun eyed the black bird hopping outside from his window view before bringing his attention back. Mark nodded, interested in whomever this Renjun person was, “This may sound out of the blue, but I figured out I was one of those people with teleportation but look where that got me. In an unknown place begging some stranger to take pity on me.”

The elder took a brief moment to start processing all of this, exclaiming with a surprised “oh” and making a finger gun pointed at Renjun as a gesture of ‘I see what you mean’. “Ah, I see your issue crystal clear, perhaps you need a place to stay temporarily until you can get back if you’d like. The least I can do is make your order on the house.” 

Renjun considered his options, the problem was that he didn’t carry any form of identification on him, not even a phone, all he had was just a very flat and empty wallet with currency that most definitely wasn’t valid. “You’re not very disturbed by the fact that someone crash-landed in a place they didn’t intend to be in…though I appreciate you doing all of that but I’d be fine with just my bagel thanks though,” he answered trying to not owe anything to anybody, that would be just digging his grave more prematurely than he would opt to.

“Come on, you literally have nothing except for an out of control superpower and like what, 10 thousand...won? Renjun you can’t even rent a motel with that money, my place has extra room c’mon, you’re going to have a tougher time out here than in a comfortable living space,” Mark raised an eyebrow, trying to persuade the boy since he really didn’t want to see him freezing to death right in the middle of December in freaking Canada. “Besides, you said you needed to stabilize yourself before you could do your next teleport right?” 

The boy looked at the wooden table, tracing his finger along the surface while being lost while staring at the table, which he figured that it was either wood from a walnut tree or elm. “Hellooo? Earth to Renjun? Houston checking in!” Mark brought him out of his empty state of mind, Renjun got a quick reality check after he was in a bit of a pickle. This whole situation was a slap in the face along with a sucker punch the more he really thought about it. 

“Sorry, just a little tired,” Renjun nervously chuckled, “You wouldn’t mind at all if I stayed for over a month right? It usually takes me a long time to recover even if I teleport down the street.” He was starting to warm up the stranger, taking a liking to his personality. Mark seemed like a laid-back person, borderline careless since he’s accepting a random person who got into a bit of a jam into his house. 

“I’m sure my roommate wouldn’t mind and neither do I. Hmm, sorry if this strikes out as personal but don’t you have a...family to go to? I mean you look 16, wouldn’t your parents or caretakers worry at all?” He still had concern in his clear, sparkly eyes (which Renjun thought was truly a key feature of his). His eyes averted to the wall clock which struck exactly 10:45pm and closing would be in 15 minutes, but Mark decided that he could make do with 5 minutes to spare to close up for the night. 

“No, it's fine, nothing personal at all, really, and no they wouldn’t worry, if they even at all in the first place,” Renjun’s voice trailed off at the last few words, making Mark respond with a nod and kept silent since he wanted to be considerate and not override the discussion. “I’d ask you the same thing but it appears that your shift will be over soon, you might want to get back to that. I can wait, don't worry.”

With that, Mark left, pushing in the seat to go and grab the mop and sanitize everything leaving Renjun sitting there, watching the business man walk out. His eyes darted around the place taking note of everything including that the girl had left along with the kid, one of the hanging lamps above the table was askew and it shone less brightly than its companions, the neon board written in rather neat handwriting detailing today’s specials and a potted corkwood, or he identified it as specifically _Commiphora angolensis_ which he usually referred flora and fauna by the Latin name. 

“Oh yeah, if you’d like a bagel come around and you can get one unless you want to wait until we get back to my flat and I can cook you something,” Mark looked up from the table he was spraying down momentarily pausing, waiting for a response. 

“You really trust me that I won’t y’know, rob the place?” He was merely joking, he wouldn’t sink that low just to get some extra cash. The other boy laughed at that, shaking his head before resuming the cleanup, “If you're cooking, I can help really, I don’t want to leech off of you at all. I don’t mean to approach you that way, besides I’m pretty sure those bagels are at least a few hours old which aren’t my cup of tea personally.” 

Mark gently placed the four wooden chairs that were there, a protocol for most cafés, he really didn’t understand it but, oh well, gotta stick with the rules. “Renjun, you’re pretty friendly and all but your ways of observing things kinda creep me out if I gotta be honest. I don’t mean that in a bad way jus’ so you know,” he looked back at the clock, 8 minutes until 11 o’clock. 

The aforementioned hummed in response and stood up so Mark could go wipe down the table he was sitting at which was the last one, so he must’ve cleaned up part of the café beforehand is what Renjun processed. “I like to be observant, really lets you notice things that regular people don’t realize. You wouldn’t really know that something was off, even by a few millimeters, if you don’t pay attention.”

Moments of silence went by which allowed Mark to resume the process of cleaning up hastier since he didn’t have to focus on a conversation along with a task. It wasn’t very long before he gave him a reply after putting the cleaning supplies in the back beyond the sign that read “employees only”. 

“You strike me as someone who reads a lot, highly intelligent even for your age. What are you? A reincarnation of Albert Einstein is there something that I’m missing here?” He said with a hearty laugh, grabbing his baseball cap that was sitting behind the register before gesturing to Renjun for him to go outside. 

The boy patiently waited outside, the light illuminating everything in that certain part of the street shut off, comparable to a life being taken just like that. Quickly and silently, that strangely didn’t disturb him even for how dark that comparison could be taken as. He stared at the dimly lit up street, which surprised him to see that a number of people were still out and about even at this time, understandable everybody had somewhere to go no matter the time of the day.

The door to the place opened and out came Mark carrying a backpack, who quickly turned around to put the lock on to secure the place, which took some fumbling with the keys. He wasn’t really proficient at memorizing which keys fit into which locks. “You got a ride or something?” Renjun turned around to ask, his speech was a bit slurred due to his energy spent.

“Usually I bike but other times I take the bus or walk, you were expecting a chauffeur? Sorry to crush your hopes.” He responded, looking both ways before crossing the street which Renjun followed suit like a duckling trailing mama duck in a pond. 

The boy wasn’t too sure on why he was so comfortable with a stranger, maybe it was the stars aligning and giving something good to him. He’ll have to figure out why later all he wanted now was just a mattress that was the Goldilocks of firm and soft after a warm bath (even if it was in someone’s house and that someone he just met). His pace quickened once he realized he had to play catch up since Mark was gaining a distance ahead of him. 

“Wait up please! You know my legs are freezing and they’re short too!” Renjun shouted, grinning in victory as soon as the taller boy halted and waited. “Now be considerate that I don’t know this area will you?” He said in the tone of a white mom who probably worked at a nail salon, laughing after cracking the joke which Mark joined along. 

They cracked a few more jokes before deciding to just enjoy the rest of the walk in silence though Renjun hoped they would get there sooner. He felt that frost was about to start forming on his legs, a bad idea to be wearing shorts but how could he have known?


End file.
